Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of workflows, and, more particularly, to debugging workflows.
A workflow management system is a computer system that manages and defines a series of tasks within an organization to produce a final outcome or outcomes. Workflow management systems can allow a user to define different workflows for different types of jobs or processes. For example, in a manufacturing setting, a design document might be automatically routed from designer to a technical director to the production engineer. At each stage in the workflow, one individual or group is responsible for a specific task. Once the task is complete, the workflow management system (e.g., a workflow management application) can ensure that the individuals responsible for the next task are notified and receive the data they need to execute their stage of the process. Workflow management systems also automate redundant tasks and ensure uncompleted tasks are followed up. Workflow management systems may control automated processes in addition to replacing paper work order transfers. If, for example, the design document mentioned above is made available in one format but the workflow requires the design document to be in another format, for a subsequent part of the automated process, the workflow management system would implement a conversion prior to notifying the individual responsible for the next task. A workflow management system can thus track dependencies required for the completion of each task at each stages of the workflow process. Workflow management systems can also execute automated services for parts of, or all, of the workflow. In many instances, workflows can be initiated by automated processes and complete entire workflow paths without user intervention.